


Little Miss Mechanic

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Little Miss Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalabyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/gifts).



Sam and Dean looked around, blinking. “What the _hell_ did I drink last night?” Dean groaned. “I didn’t think I had that much!” His back was against a crate, and that’s all he saw around them.

Hearing footsteps, the boys looked up. “Hey. Who the hell do you think you are?”

“Very confused…” Dean mused, looking to Sam.

Sam shrugged. “Same as him. Confused. And normally that’s a Dean thing.”

“Dean?” The man crossed his arms over his chest. Sam pointed to Dean. “And you are…?”

“Sam.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “What should we call you?”

Dean smirked. “Or is Grumpy an option?”

“Hey! Hey!” Came another man’s voice. “This is my ship, I should be the one to scare stowaways.” He said, his voice a bit more jovial than the first. Dean looked at him and raised an eyebrow at his attire. “I’m Mal, captain of this fine vessel.” He smirked, his thumbs hooked on the waistband of his brown pants. “This here is Jayne.”

Sam was the first one to get up, giving Dean a hand. “I’m Sam, this is my brother, Dean.”

Mal gave their hand a shake, nodding. “Well, brothers, we don’t appreciate stowaways.” He was calm, but it was clear he wasn’t joking around.

“We aren’t stowaways,” Dean told him. “We went out drinking last night, and next thing we know, we’re here.” He shrugged. “Look, just land the plane somewhere, and we’re gone.”

A slow smile appeared on Mal’s face before he broke out in laughter. “Plane?” He asked, looking between their confused faces. “You think the Serenity is a plane?”

“What else would it be?” Sam asked hands on his hips.

Neither Mal nor Jayne, got another word in before a voice rang out over the intercom. “Uh, Captain, you may want to meet Kaylee in the engine room.”

* * *

Sam and Dean were rushing behind Mal and Jayne, just to be joined by a girl in overalls and a long sleeved crop top. She gave them a double look. “Who’re they?” She asked Mal.

Jayne clenched his jaw and glared at them. “Stowaways.” He ground out.

“We aren’t stowaways!” Dean snapped back, making Kaylee laugh.

She shook her head and smiled, looking back to Mal. “We may have to make a stop for some parts soon.”

Mal sighed and nodded. “Let’s just assess the situation, and see what’s what.” He suggested.

Reaching the door, it was yanked open and Dean stepped forward. “I’m a mechanic, I can take a look if you’d like.” Everyone turned to look at him. “What? It can’t be that much different than what I’m used to, can it?”

“Go right ahead.” Mal smirked, winking at Kaylee. Sam looked between them, wondering what that was all about.

Kaylee gave him a few minutes and followed him in. “You know it would work better if you looked over here.” She pointed, leaning on a nearby pole.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh yeah?” He asked, smirking. “And how would you know?”

“You’re looking at the mechanic of the lovely Firefly.” She grinned.

“No.” He chuckled.

She put her hands on her hips. “You sayin’ girls can’t be mechanics?” She asked, moving closer.

Dean shook his head. “No! No…” Sam was smirking, loving how this was going. “It’s just, well….You don’t look like the type.” He blurted out. She raised an eyebrow at him. “You, uh, you’re much too pretty…” He gave her an awkward smile.

“We need a new compression coil for the steamer.” She rattled off, showing him what she meant. Everything else she said ran together as Dean stood there, mouth slightly open. “Still think I’m too pretty?”

“Sammy…” He breathed, looking over to his brother. “I think I’m in love. She’s hot, she’s sassy, and she’s a mechanic.” Dean looked back to Kaylee. “Marry me?” He grinned, making her laugh.


End file.
